


Gracious Host

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Gracious Host  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Duty  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Gracious Host

~

_It’s a Malfoy’s duty to be gracious in victory or defeat._ Draco’d heard that edict since childhood, but he’d always had difficulty with it. He wanted to _gloat_ when he won, whinge and lick his wounds when he lost.

Draco supposed his mother wouldn’t approve of what he was about to do, but he didn’t care. Sauntering into the drawing room at Grimmauld Place, he acted surprised. “Oh! Ginevra. Waiting for Harry?”

At her glare, he continued, “I left him in bed, naked. He’ll be down shortly.”

And as he wandered out, he smirked. He was terrible at not gloating.

~


	2. Not Nice

**Title:** Not Nice  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Characters/pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's prompt #134: Mock  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** N/A.

  
~

Not Nice

~

“--he mocked me!” Ginny ended.

“I’m sure he was kidding,” Harry placated.

She glared. “Don’t be thick. He’s a arse!”

“Gin--”

“He threw his relationship with you in my face.” Ginny crossed her arms.

Harry sighed. “I’ll talk to him.”

After Ginny left, Harry searched for Draco, finding him in the shower. “Ginny’s upset,” he said, trying not to ogle Draco’s arse.

“So?” Draco purred, dragging Harry into the water.

“Can’t you be nice?”

“No, Potter, I can’t.” Draco bit his neck. “But you like that.”

Harry moaned and gave up. He’d just have to keep Ginny and Draco separated.

~


End file.
